


Give Life's Little Guys Some Ink

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Abelism, Gen, abelist language, columnist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crutchie wanting to learn how to do something but ends up having a hard time doing so because of his bad leg so Katherine helps him out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Life's Little Guys Some Ink

She could tell something was going on. Crutchie wasn't known to hang around The Journal.

"Ms. Plumber," called the secretary, "there is someone here to see you."

Katherine got up and walked to the newspaper's front desk. Crutchie was there, waving.

"Thanks Bettie," she turned to Crutchie. "Hello?"

"Hiya Kathy."

"Not that it isn't great to see you Crutchie, but can I ask what you're doing here?"

Crutchie looked around the bustling office. "Is there somewhere else we can talk?"

-

Katherine found them a broom closet.

"Please, step into my office." She directed him inside. "What's going on?"

Crutchie passed her a piece of paper. "Can you read this?"

Katherine eyed him. "Alright." She began reading. A couple sentences in she was laughing out loud. Crutchie smiled.

"It's about selling newspapers."

"I know, it's really funny, and your spelling and grammar is great."

"I got Dave to check it over. He said it was good, but I don't think he'd tell me if it wasn't. I thought you being a reporter and not wanting to kiss me and stuff, you'd tell the truth."

"But it is good." Katherine finished the page.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But what is it?"

Crutchie pulled something from his back pocket. "I had an extra pape one day and I took a look at this page." He passed the paper.

"Columns?"

"Yeah. I read them and they didn't seem too hard. One guy just talked about how he wasn't crazy about a restaurant." He took the sheet back and flipped to a new page. "Here it said the journal was looking for a new columnist."

"And you want to be one?"

"Well, yeah, I ain't gonna be a newsie forever." He took the page back and looked it over. "You think they'll like it?"

"It's better than most of the columnists we have now. Especially Johnston,” she said to herself. "I think you should go for it. You know, seize the day."

"Okay. Thanks Kathy."

-

Katherine leaned on the desk of the editor's assistant. "Hello Marcus."

"Hello miss Plumber."

"Marcus please, we're friends, call me Katherine."

Marcus gave her a strange look. "Okay?"

"The new columnist position, were there any interesting candidates today?"

"One maybe, but no one was hired."

"Really? Did a Crutchie Morris apply?"

"Yeah, that was the interesting one. But you know, people like him."

"I don't think I do."

"Poor, crippled, likely lazy." Marcus leaned back in his chair. "Mr. Larson was sure he'd even show up the first day."

"Is that so? And is Mr. Larson in his office now."

"Yeah, why?"

Katherine took a deep breath, she smoothed down her blouse and marched past Marcus to Mr. Larson's office.


End file.
